


Treat You Better

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: When Megatron gets fed up with how Sentinel Prime and Ultra Magnus don’t give Optimus the respect he deserves. He might also have an attraction towards the little Prime. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

  1. Treat You Better



The first time he laid optics on the little Prime he was mesmerized. Not only because of the vibrant red and blue colors or the large chassis that came down to a narrow waist. What truly caught his attention was the fierce look of defiance. Unconditional loyalty to the Autobot’s even when he was kicked out of the Elite Guard. Oh that wasn’t the only despicable thing they’ve done to the cunning Prime.

They even degraded him to a lowly maintenance repair bot when he is far more suited to be a leader! But then again the Autobot’s always overlooked true potential. Megatron could practically feel the rage boiling over in himself.

‘Why?! Why would he allow himself to be scorned when he could be so much more?!’ The question ranged within his helm unable to be ignored. He growled out hating how he couldn’t conceive an answer. Megatron never liked being left to brood over questions and still not have answers. That frustration only increased at the gall of Sentinel Prime belittling the red and blue Prime.

~

Optimus groaned softly to himself as he was seated in front of Ratchet and the rest of his team surrounded him. Ratchet had his arms crossed over his chassis.

“So Optimus tell us why do you let that big chin afthole degrade you?” Ratchet asked as he stared intently at Optimus. Optimus lowered his helm as if he was ashamed to even give an answer.

“I deserve it....” Was his answer as he avoided making optic contact with any of his teammates. Ratchet gave a huff of anger while Prowl stayed silent and Bulkhead gaped at his leader. Bumblebee was the only one who wasn’t going to stay quiet. He was going to make sure that Optimus know what he thought about that!

“That’s a whole lot of slag! You should know that Optimus. Sentinel is just being an afthole because he has a fragging stick up his exhaust pipe!” Bumblebee said while scowling at the mere mention of Sentinel Prime. How he became a Prime no one really knows but they can speculate that it might have to do with his sire being upon the council. But that’s just speculation though given the chance both Ratchet and Bumblebee would bet all the credits they had on this theory being true. Optimus lifted his helm to look at the young scout with a small smile.

“Though I wouldn’t word my sentence the same way,” Prowl began gaining everyone’s attention. “I for one believe Bumblebee is correct to say that Sentinel is just being an idiot who can’t handle being outdone.”

There was a hint of a smirk on Prowl’s faceplate making Optimus smile more. Ratchet clasped a servo over Optimus shoulder giving him a grin.

“Youngling whatever is telling you that you deserve that kinda treatment I’d suggest you stop listening to it. The reason why is because you’re an outstanding leader who has fought against the leader of all the Decpticons! If Sentinel can’t see worth in that then he’d be best not to show his stupid faceplate around us.” Optimus stared at Ratchet overwhelmed with the sense that Ratchet was right. That he shouldn’t allow himself to be put down anymore. But there was that tiny voice that kept trying to worm its way into his processor telling him he was a disgrace. That he didn’t deserve any praises but be scorn. After all he was the reason for Elita’s change and for her leaving the Autobot’s to be a Decpticon.

“Ratchet it’s not that simple.” Optimus whispered out while biting his lower derma. Ratchet frowned at him before sighing.

“Optimus you may think it’s not that simple, but it is. All you have to do is see your worth! Don’t let that slag that Sentinel said or anybot for that matter determine your worth!” Optimus glanced at the others as they all gave nods. Letting out a shaky sigh he spoke again.

“I’ll try..” He looked up at Ratchet’s faceplate that was spread into a smile. He shook his helm with a small chuckle.

“Guess that’s all I’m getting out of ya.” Optimus let himself chuckle at that while nodding slightly. Then they heard the voice of their human friend Sari.

“Sooo what I miss?” She asked while looking up at the Cybertronians. Optimus looked at her with a smile.

“Just Boss bot needing a little talk about self worth.” Bumblebee said while grinning down to the human child. Sari glanced at Optimus with worry then walked to his pede placing her tiny servo on it.

“Hey don’t let yourself be put down!” She said cheerfully with a wide smile. Optimus rolled his optics playfully while smiling.

“Yes Yes I know.” He said.

~ later ~

Optimus and his team were going out to retrieve an Allspark fragment. Of course Sentinel was against the idea of and he quotes “A useless mech who makes nothing but mistakes tag along.”

Thought Sentinel regretted saying that after both Bee and Bulkhead charged at him as Prowl crossed his arms. And Ratchet wasn’t making the situation any better by encouraging Bumblebee and Bulkhead to bring Sentinel down. But he was grateful for them standing up for him. Though they might be just a little overprotective of him. Okay a lot overprotective.

Wait why is he thinking about this while fighting Megatron?! Optimus shook his helm as he dodged Megatron’s swords. Grabbing his axe he parted his pedes while gripping the handle of his axe with both servos. His battle mask already up as he scrutinized Megatron’s movements. His guard up he and Megatron circled around not letting the other out of his sight.

Then in a brief moment they stilled, but as quickly as the silence loomed it quickly disappeared as both mechs lunged at each other. Optimus at a disadvantage of both stature and battle experience had to even the ground by utilizing the surrounding area to his best. It was times like these he was grateful for his smaller frame as he could twist and turn easier in the surrounding forest. While Megatron had no other choice but to literally cut down everything in his path. Optimus also knew the area they were in relatively well so that also helped him by a large margin.

He ducked behind a thick tree listening for the sound of jet engines and the sound of heavy pede steps. It took only a moment to hear both those sounds to know Megatron was here. He clenched the handle to his axe tighter as he slowly peered from behind the tree at Megatron’s large frame. He did have to admit with Megatron’s pewter grey and black accent armor he stood out like a sore thumb (as the humans have said). Megatron’s back was faced to him so he could use his grapplers and looped them around his pedes. It seemed worth the shot so he aimed at Megatron’s pedes but stopped as that deep voice spoke.

“Little Prime why don’t you join me?” The question hung in the air. Optimus felt his optics widen slightly as he was both dumbfounded and appalled at the question and what it implied. Megatron didn’t seem deterred at no answer though it was understandable he wasn’t.

“Your wasted on the likes of the Autobots. Not just that but I’ve heard Sentinel Prime has the gall to belittle you when he hasn’t even faced one of us Decpticons.” Megatron’s voice for some odd reason dripped with venom at the designation of Sentinel. Optimus took a gulp as he went back to aiming his grapplers at Megatron’s pedes.

“I’ve also heard of that horrible..... _ **incident**_.” Megatron purposefully paused before he said the last word. Of course he wouldn’t be letting the little Prime know how he had attained such information.

Optimus froze at the sentence his processor trying to come to a solution on how he knew about Archa Seven. He bit his lower derma.  
If he knew that what else could the Warlord know of the Autobots. That wasn’t the only thing the Decpticon leader had to say though apparently.

“Why don’t you come to my side? Me and my Decpticons would treat you with the respect you rightfully deserve.” The way he worded this sentence made it sound he was being sincere but no matter what he said Optimus would never join his cause or his side. No not even if his spark depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was trying to write it out this chapter but it was kinda hard because I would write out the chapter then read over it and then I’d delete most of it because to me it didn’t go well with the first chapter. I did that about three times til I finally got this. I still feel that I should do something else but right now this is the best I could muster up so I hope it’s to y’alls liking. Also I think it became a bit cheesy at the end but oh well that might just be me! Well anyways enjoy!

Megatron turned his audials up so that he could hear even the slightest of movement. He knew that he shouldn’t underestimate the little Autobot. Not after all his failures that were caused by underestimating the Prime and his team. Now that he thought of it his team wasn’t even a true team of skilled fighters. He wasn’t sure to be impressed at how they have stopped him and his generals or be embarrassed that he has yet to even defeat them. Well he suppose he should be impressed.

After all the little Prime was immensely intelligent. He was also cunning when facing any of his mechs. Not even Ultra Magnus was this worthy of an opponent! He felt a smirk tug at his dermas. And a worthy _mate_. That thought was a bit shocking but at the same time he believed it to be correct. After all he has never once been defeated let alone be stopped by the same mech twice!  
Megatron scanned the area before him slowly making sure to lower his engines to a soft rumble as he stayed still to not miss any sounds that belonged to a certain red and blue Prime.

Then he heard the sharp in-vent of air right behind him. He turned right in time to see the Prime’s grappler deploy aiming towards his pedes. He for a split klik though that he could let the grappler wrap around his pedes but shook his helm at the mere idea of what would happen once he was down on the ground. Instead he side stepped away from the grapplers trajectory as it went past his pedes he bent down to catch the cable in his servo. He grinned as he heard Optimus let out a small gasp.

~

Optimus felt stupid for not being more careful. He knew that he shouldn’t had hesitated in catching Megatron off guard! He had a perfect chance and he wasted it on listening to the Decpticon leader try to persuade him in joining him! This was just so humiliating! And the worst part was Megatron was pulling him closer by pulling on his grappler. He really shouldn’t had hesitated!

He tried to pull back he even grabbed his axe with one servo and threw it at Megatron hoping he’d let go of his grappler so he could retreat. Alas, Megatron merely swatted his axe to the side as he kept on tugging him closer.

With a horrible thought Optimus knew he couldn’t get away now. That he was trapped. With a sickening feeling Optimus could now understand how it felt to be a petrorabbit being stalked by a predator with no were to run. Especially as Megatron grin showed his sharp denta. But nevertheless he wasn’t going to act like one! He’ll never allow himself to shake like a frighten sparkling! Not in front of the enemy let alone the leader of his enemies! Instead he gritted his denta and narrowed his optics to stare at the warbuild before him. Even letting out a long string of profanities.

~

Megatron had to admit the red and blue mech was quite a feisty little thing. But no matter he enjoyed that look of determination and defiance from the little Prime. Actually no he didn’t enjoy it he relished to see that look directed towards him.

Even the profanity being yelled at him was amusing. Not once had he ever heard this mech cuss. Be it during battle or when he is in his base with his team and that human girl who is that treacherous Professor Sumdacs daughter. Megatron shook his helm at the distasteful thought of his times as a decapitated helm used by that puny organic. Instead he went back to looking at the fine features the other possessed both frame wise and personality wise.

He could admit that he chuckled at the fruitless attempts the other made to stop himself from advancing even more towards him. And his glare wasn’t as intimidating as the Prime wished for it to be. In a way it made him appear even cute. Megatron chuckled at that thought.

‘He may be cute but I don’t wish to be taught how deadly this Autobot can be.’ He mused to himself. After all he has already seen a small percentage of how deadly and cunning the little Prime could be. Though he wouldn’t deny he also wanted to see just how deadly he could be but that could be investigated for a different time.

Once the Prime was within arms length he immediately wrapped his servo around the Autobot’s wrist while his other arm looped around his waist. The smaller mech thrashed around and tried to push Megatron away but it was futile. After all Megatron was larger in mass and weighted more then pretty much every Autobot.

“None of that little Prime.” Megatron said in a mocking scolding tone. Optimus lifted his helm glaring daggers at Megatron while snarling. Megatron chuckled as he looked at the mech before him.

“Now as for my proposal what do you say?” He asked while leaning his helm down. Optimus optics widened.

“Y-you’re s-serious?” He squeaked out voice wavering. Megatron cocked his helm looking at the Prime.

“I’m always serious.” He replied while staring into the rounded azul optics. For a moment the two just lost themselves in each other’s optics. But the moment was broken as the Prime spoke again.

“Why?” He questioned his optics shining with confusion. Megatron smiled softly.

“Because I don’t believe you deserve to be treated like that. And I must say I’m disappointed in Ultra.” Megatron replied in a soft tone. Optimus tilted his helm slightly optics not leaving the red ones.

“But I-“ Optimus was stop short as Megatron released his wrist to hold his servo up as a way to say stop.

“If you say you deserve such treatment I’ll whisk you away from their clutches and teach you how amazing you are.” Megatron said his arm around Optimus waist tightening slightly. He was very serious. If this beautiful mech can’t learn his self worth within the Autobot’s servos then he’ll show exactly what his worth is! There was a pause before the other spoke again.

“Why me? What’s so special about me?” Optimus asked in a whisper as if he didn’t know whether to believe the Warlords words.

“Would you like the long version or the short version?” Megatron asked his tone bordering on teasing. Well it at least got the Prime to laugh quietly.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you choose?” Optimus replied voice a bit more lighthearted. Megatron tilted his helm to the side pretending to think while smirking.

“Your an amazing mech Optimus.” Optimus looked at Megatron obviously shocked at the fact he called him by his designation.

“Your stubborn and very selfless. Your also intelligent and very cunning. Your compassionate towards your team and honest. You don’t brag about your accomplishments but instead are humble about them. Nor are you an obnoxious ignorant fool such as Sentinel! Your also beautiful. Optimistic you even became friends with organics. I’m certain no Cybertronian would befriend such primitive beings.” The list was endless but he didn’t want to go overboard and overwhelm Optimus. Poor mech was trying too hard to even process one compliment.

“Need I go on?” Megatron asked. Optimus shook his helm slowly still reeling from the reason that were already stated. Then he peered up into the handsomely cut faceplate.

“But there are others just like me. I’m nothing worth looking at and I’m average when it comes to looks! Plus I’m so boring!” Optimus said trying to grip anything about himself that would show Megatron he wasn’t as great as he perceive him to be. Megatron waved his servo dismissively. It didn’t matter how hard the little Prime tried he wouldn’t be able to sway Megatron’s thoughts. He has seen what this Prime is and what he could be if given the possibility.

“Really now what about you is so boring? And as for your looks there not average I can assure you of that.” Megatron said as his optics trailed down slightly. Optimus seemed to not have noticed his optics but was sputtering out his response.

“I-I-I r-ramble on about history. I-it’s just so interesting and I don’t understand how others wish to ignore it. I just want to have a better understanding of the past. But every time I try to talk about history I’m either ignored or told it’s a boring topic. Though I don’t see how it’s boring I think it’s quite interesting learning the past. Seeing how the mechs before me lived and just imagining how both our factions lived in coexistence. Ah! See I’m already rambling!” Optimus said a blush forming underneath his mask.

Megatron chuckled as he placed a servo on the side of Optimus’s helm. He didn’t understand how Optimus thought talking about history considered him boring. Megatron himself loved history so he saw nothing boring about talking about it with another who loved as he.

“Optimus you’re not boring I also love history.” Megatron said gently. Optimus stared at him for a moment surprised at the fact Megatron didn’t think he was boring. That was a first most of the time everybot said he was. Well except his friends.

“I-I can’t.” Optimus mumbled but oh how tempted he was to be taken away. He didn’t care what Sentinel thought of him but he didn’t want to leave his friends behind. After all they weren’t just a team now. They’re a family and no bot leaves their family.

Megatron gapped at his response. He wasn’t expecting Optimus to turn down his offer but in a way he should have thought of it’s possibility.

“Why?” He asked. Optimus looked at him his optics showing sorrow.

“Because I can’t leave my family. Their the only ones who care about me and I care about them. That’s why I can’t go with you Megatron. And that’s why I’m willing to take what Sentinel says about me because in the end they’ll defend me.” Optimus replied with a fond smile. He didn’t care what he had to go through to be with them. Nor would he trade them for anything in the universe.

“I can have my mechs take them with us.” Megatron added hastily. He didn’t want Optimus to reject his offer. He wanted to have this mech by his side! And he’ll do anything to make that happen. Optimus shook his helm.

“And then what try to persuade them to convert to Decpticons? That’s not going to happen Megatron. We all are Autobot’s through and through. Not because of our leader and anything but because the Autobot cause is what makes us Autobot’s.” Optimus said then continue to speak.

“Plus both our factions are still at war so you’ll end up dealing with kicking and swearing.” Optimus chuckled at that. He could already imagine Ratchet swearing many times while complaining. Bee would just annoy his captor. Bulkhead well he might be the only docile one out of the others. Prowl well he’ll just be intimidating his captor with his silence and emotionless attitude.

Megatron lower his helm slightly. He had to admit the Prime was right. They are still at war and no Autobot on Optimus team would willingly become a Decpticon. But then how was he suppose to keep Optimus by his side? There had to be a way! Then it hit him.

“What if the war ended? Then would you come with me?” Megatron asked a bit desperate. If this didn’t sway the Primes decision nothing will. Optimus optics widen but he tilted his helm to the side thinking it over.

“If we weren’t at war I’d say I’d gladly go with you.” Optimus replied. Megatron smirked at his answer.

“Well I believe that can be arranged.”

~50 Stellar Cycles later~

“When I gave my answer I didn’t expect you to actually make a truce with Ultra Magnus.” Optimus stood behind the warbuild voice laced with humor. Megatron turned to look at his mate with a smile.

“If it meant I could have you I’d do anything.” He said reaching his servo out to the smaller mech. Optimus took his servo immediately making Megatron purr quietly. Bringing his mate close he wrapped his arms around the slim waist. Optimus giggled while listening to the thrum of Megatron’s spark.

“How are your friends?” Megatron asked knowing how elated Optimus became when he talked about them. He heard a small giggle from Optimus.

“Their fine. Bumblebee won’t stop going on about how much fun he and Blitzwing have. Bulkhead is also teaching Lugnut how to paint free servo so that’ll be interesting to witness. Ratchet well he’s still grumpy but he has become a bit more relaxed with there being no war. Prowl and Jazz are already bonded. Sentinel still being a jerk but that’s to be expected, but Blackarachnia is teaching him manners. I’ve heard the twins have been making acquaintances with the Seekers. Ultra Magnus is as serious but he seems to lighten up a bit with Rodimus around. Last but not least Sari is coming to Cybertron for a visit!” Optimus said every now and then giggling. Megatron also gave a chuckle at times.

“I’m glad to hear Blackarachnia is teaching that fool manners. Or I swear I’d make him regret insulting you.” Optimus snorted with a roll of his optics.

“Yes Yes I’ve heard this before Megatron. But please don’t do that he’s my friend regardless and he has come to me before apologizing for the way he has treated me in the past.” Optimus pointed out while chuckling. He couldn’t believe what he heard when Sentinel apologized to him. And for a moment he thought poor Sentinel had a glitch. But in the end they talked everything out and came to forgive each other. Even Elita came to forgive him and she also told Optimus that it wasn’t his fault to begin with. That she was just lashing out and placing the blame on anybot. He gave a small sigh of content. Who would of thought this could have happened all because Megatron wanted him?

“That’s good to hear.” Megatron said while messaging Optimus audial finials. He chuckled as the red and blue mech gave a purr and leaned into his touch. He lowered his helm and placed a chaste kiss to the pouty kissable dermas. Pulling away both stared into each other’s optics.

“I told you I could treat you better.” Megatron rumbled making Optimus giggle. Optimus placed both servos on either side of Megatron’s helm and smiled sweetly at him.

“I know Megatron you have spent 49 stellar cycles teaching me that.” Optimus said optics having nothing but love for the grey mech before him.

“And they are the best 49 stellar cycles of my functioning. But that is only the beginning.” Megatron said while staring into the azul optics. Neither knew who moved first but it didn’t matter all that matter to them was each other as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be in two parts!


End file.
